Taken
by BonesBird
Summary: Ffion and Jack are kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.
1. Gone

**Title: Taken  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Ffion and Jack are kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.  
****Disclaimer: I own 4 characters. Somebody else owns the rest.**

**This is moving on three or four weeks from "Being The New Girl", so Bethan and the family have settled into a routine. 9 chapters and a separate, higher-rated epilogue.**

**The first part of this chapter is Ffion and Jack. Then it's the school as they find the kids are missing, then it's Hotch and Bethan finding out and being made to stay away.**

* * *

"Jack. Wait" Ffion called, running down to the door "We're not supposed to go outside the gate"

"I'm exploring!" Jack called back to her. Sometimes Ffion could be a baby. He was only going to the old school field. He didn't think it would be dangerous. They could still see most of the school.

"No, its dangerous! Mummy told me." She called again, catching up to him and grabbing his hand "If you're going outside then I'm going to go with you"

"I thought you didn't want to get in trouble" He replied, laughing as they opened the gate. He ran through, pulling Ffion with him,

"Look at this, lets roll down the hill" Ffion said, laying on her back and rolling down the hill, screaming with laughter. It looked fun so Jack followed suit.

The next thing he saw was black. He could hear sniffling. He thought back, wondering what had gone on, and why he wasn't on the school field anymore. Then he remembered.

"Ffion?" he asked, moving towards the sniffling noise

"Jack, you're here? I can't nothing. It's too black. I thought I was all alone"

"Where are we?" He asked, touching Ffion's knee

"I don't think we're near school anymore. I told you not to go 'sploring." Ffion said, helping Jack sit against the wall,

"It was silly. What do you think is going to happen to us?" Jack asked, as there was a flash of light

"I don't know, but I don't think it'll be good" she replied, sitting back against the wall and holding his hand. "Mummy and Aaron will save us"

* * *

Hannah Riley was looking all around the school. She'd noticed that two children were missing from the line as they came back inside from lunch recess. An Attendance check had shown that it was Jack Hotchner and Ffion Willems who hadn't come back inside. She called anyone extra in from across school to start looking for them, hoping they were just in a toilet or still out in the playground. She looked all around, and spoke to the other assistants who hadn't found them either.

She walked into the principles office, shaking her head and digging her nails into her palms

"Dave, which officer is on duty today?" she asked. Stalking into the office.

"Why" he asked, looking up from the report he was reading

"We need them here. I've two children missing, and they are both the children of FBI agents"

"Who?" he could guess, but he'd rather know for sure.

"Jack Hotchner and Ffion Willems" she replied. He called the on-duty cop, recent recruit Officer Moore. Within minutes everything was in action, the FBI had been called in, as they were for most child abductions, but especially for abductions of agents children. The amber alert was out. The phones in the main office were already ringing off the hook. The school was locked down, there were news crews and parents outside the cordon. It had been less than 10 minutes.

* * *

"Has anybody seen my mobile!" I called loudly through the bullpen. I could hear it ringing, but I had no idea where I could have put it

"Its not on your desk" Reid replied, picking things up

"I checked there. Can anybody see my coat" I replied, thinking about where I last had it as the annoying call tone I had stopped for the second time. I knew that any second Hotch would be getting a call if it was the school, he was down as the secondary contact. I finally found my coat as Hotch walked into the bullpen

"BAU Team, round table room, 5 minutes. JJ will be in to brief you. Bethan, come with me" I grimaced at the authority in his voice, catching my bag as Spencer threw it to me, and I finally wrestled my phone out of my pocket.

"Victory! Hotch, what's going on… why have I got… 4 MISSED CALLS!" I shouted as I saw the school's number flash up 4 times.

"Bethan, we need to get to the school" I followed him at a fast pace to the parking garage,

"Is Ffion alright?" I asked, climbing into the car as Hotch yanked open his door

"She's missing. Jack too. There was a lapse or an oversight while they were out at recess. They never came back to class." I groaned, I'd worked cases where kids went missing from schools

"What happens now then?" I asked, not knowing the procedure for the US

"The school is locked down, there are cops searching every inch of it. The kids won't be allowed to leave until they've confirmed that Jack and Fee aren't there. There is already an amber alert active. The school will be under pressure. Lots of phonecalls from other parents." He explained.

"I hope this is all a big mistake, Hotch" I replied, crossing every part of me I could possibly cross.

"So do I" He nodded. "The team are being allowed to work the case, as long as you and I aren't involved"

"So we can't even help?" I asked, incredulous that I wasn't going to be allowed to find my daughter

"We're going to help by assisting at the station. You need to stay strong for Cerys too" Hotch pointed out, reminding me. I nodded and, for the first time in a long time, prayed.

* * *

**Much like Bethan. I don't have a clue. My usual wonderful co-writer, Clare, told me how it would go down.**


	2. Why?

**Title: Taken  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Ffion and Jack are kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.  
****Disclaimer: I own 4 characters. Somebody else owns the rest.**

**I'm trying to stick with Bethan and Hotch's side of things, my usual co-author, Clare, is going to have to help with the team side. Purely because this case is close to them. I love writing with Clare, and this series looks set to go on and on (we have stories planned to cover at least six months, going back and forward between our accounts. So go and read her stories. Her case pics up after this story.**

* * *

As we pulled up at the school I was surprised by the scene. National press, not only locals, along with parents, some of whom I recognised. Most I didn't. I pulled out my badge the same as Hotch did, ready for the questions that were going to be thrown at us as we walked through the cordon. Hotch pulled me close to him as we battled through the crowd, both shouting "no comment" as if it was the only thing we knew how to say. By the time we arrived into the calm the other side I was glad I had my gun. Even if I was still a terrible shot. I followed Hotch into the building, and was met by the principle

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Willems"

"Callahan" I cut in, Hotch laid a hand on my shoulder,

"I'm sorry that this has happened. Can you think of anywhere they'd go"

"Jack doesn't run off" Hotch said sternly, glaring the principle down,

"Ffion hasn't been in the country long enough" we spoke over each other, I sat down on a chair, pulling out a picture of Ffion I kept in my purse

"We've got an amber alert in progress. I think your team has been called in on the case?"

"Yes, we're not going to be involved, it might be best if we go and talk to the police" Hotch said, I wasn't looking forward to fighting my way back through the crowd to the car. I followed Hotch regardless, I realised I was working on autopilot. I didn't know how to get over the ache that had settled in the moment Hotch had said those words.

"Bethan?" he asked, catching my eye as he shut his door, "are you OK" he asked. I stared at him before he shook his head "That was a bit stupid. You've not said much"

"Hotch, I'm scared if I open my mouth I'm going to insult someone or I'm going to cry. I'm trained, I've dealt with child abductions before, Hotch. But never my own."

"Maybe we should go talk to the police, then I should take you home, let you be with Suzanne and Cerys" I nodded before thinking it through

"The last person I need to be around is Suzanne. We bicker at the best of times. I'll go home so I can hold Cerys and not let her go." I said, my tears forming in my eyes. "I need both my babies, Hotch" I whispered. Squeezing the teddy I'd pulled out of Ffion's school bag.

Sitting in the police station I finally understood how the families of victims felt when they were asked to come in to talk. 6 weeks ago I'd have felt right at home in a police station, now I just wanted to get away. Seeing the pictures of Jack and Ffion being posted on their case board, and having to share all of Ffion's measurements. It was a terrifying experience. The officers around had been nothing but accommodating, passing me glasses of water while I listened to Hotch talk about the kids. An hour after we arrived at the station we were both told to go home, get some sleep. My auto-pilot allowed me to function out to Hotch's car. I could feel the pitying eyes on me, before I had even thought about it.

"Crap!" I shouted as Hotch got in the car. He looked at me slightly bemused. Not saying anything, allowing me to work through the issue myself. I just looked out my window as he drove back to our building. I expected him to go to his own apartment, but instead he followed me upstairs. I walked through the door and took hold of Cerys. Wrapping her up tightly. I smiled at Suzanne, told her that the second there was news I'd call her, but that I needed some time alone. I shut the door and smiled at the sight of Hotch cuddling with Cerys. I realised that he likely needed her as much as I did. In the month we'd been in the States both the girls had bonded with both he and Reid. Cerys had taken to calling Reid "da" which amused me whenever she said it.

"I think she's asleep" Hotch said as I walked up to him. I looked round and was greeted by Cerys' fist in my face, then by a giggle

"Clearly not. Come here little one" I smiled as she refused to let go of Hotch. "OK fine. You stay there. I bet you're thinking where Ffion is? You're probably not actually, it's not all that long since you were apart for two weeks" I opened a bottle of wine and poured both Hotch and I a glass "I'm wondering where Ffion is though" I said, taking her off Hotch as she finally yawned "bedtime for this little girl, I think" I put her in her cot and stopped at Ffion's open door. I felt Hotch walk up behind me as I sniffed. The sight of Ffion's toys breaking me down. He tapped my shoulder then gave me a, somewhat awkward, hug. Then passed me another glass of wine.

"How about we watch some TV" he suggested, helping me over to the sofa. I turned on the last DVD I'd had on, and tried to relax.

I was succeeding until Hotch's phone rang.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry. **


	3. Are you sure?

**Title: Taken  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Ffion and Jack are kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.  
****Disclaimer: I own 4 characters. Somebody else owns the rest.**

**I only write 1****st**** person when it's Bethan. Just is much less confusing for me (I don't know why). **

* * *

Garcia sat in her office, looking over information on all known child sex offenders in the area surrounding the school. They all had solid alibis for when Jack and Ffion had gone missing. She and Reid were looking through any other data they had about offenders in that area. Garcia was worried about Jack. She had only briefly met Ffion, one day when she'd been at Hotch and Veronica's as she'd been dropped off with Jack. She knew that Reid had a particular attachment to Bethan's girls. If she didn't know about his feelings for Carrie she'd have thought there might have been something going on.

She opened the discussion, hoping he'd reassure her, in his own Reid way.

"What do you really think the outcome of this will be"

"We're going to find them." Reid picked up another file and re-crossed his legs. He'd come and sat with her the moment he'd shown he was too close to the case "That's our only option."

"I hope so. I don't even think what not finding them would do to Hotch" Garcia replied, typing another name from the list into her search.

"Yeah, I really don't even want to think about that right now. It's scary." He shook his head, Garcia had a train of thought now that she couldn't let go of. He knew he was going to have to discuss it with her until something took her mind off it.

"I mean. Haley was bad enough. I don't know Bethan well enough to even think about her mind" Garcia said. It caused him to think about how she'd feel. He had gotten close to Bethan and her kids since they had come to the US. Bethan's second day in the states had been spent with him, doing her grocery shopping. Ffion had taken an instant liking to him, and he had gotten attached to both the girls. He didn't want to think about how losing Ffion would affect Bethan

"It would break her." He replied to her honestly. He knew that for certain.

"So we really don't have an option but to get them back. But we've no leads. Who would happen to get the kids of FBI agents. Could it be someone we've caught?" Garcia thought,

"I don't know. Could be someone we've encountered before. Someone who might have a grudge against Hotch." Reid replied, thinking back over their cases, some of those Hotch first caught could be out now

"I could run down cases from when he was a Prosecutor. most of them wouldn't have had as long sentences as our usual cases. But how would they have found him, and Jack. What would that have to do with Bethan?" Garcia though it was valid, but she knew what the answer would likely be

"If it's really about Hotch, I'm sure the UNSUB took Ffion because they were together. Bethan hasn't been on the team that long, and I doubt anyone followed her all the way to America to kidnap her child..." Reid trailed off thinking. It was possible, but unlikely.

"That is a little farfetched. I think the team are working on the assumption its Hotch. But what if it's just a random kidnapping because they got out of school grounds" Garcia stared into space, letting Reid go back to his file, this time he felt compelled to share his thinking

"It's possible, but in a high profile kidnapping like this, we have to consider that it's most likely personal." He left that it meant it was someone either Hotch or the team had dealt with out.

"Who would want to take Jack to hurt Hotch. Actually. I already know. Almost every criminal we've ever caught. I'll run through any of Hotch's past cases" she started typing, loading up more search pages, and it looked like the list of Hotch's cases was longer than Reid's arm.

"What do you think Hotch and Bethan are doing now?" Garcia asked quietly, not really sure if she wanted to get an answer to it

"Worrying." Reid replied with a sigh. He looked up as Garcia's computer signalled an incoming email

"I hope this is a result on previous cases." Garcia groaned. "If I'm getting something about this case, on this address, it's not good" she loaded up a picture of Jack and Ffion. Both covered in grime. The picture was black and white, and clearly not taken when the kids knew anything about it. It had a caption, 'Remember Me' "I think we need to get everyone here, including Bethan and Hotch" Garica stated to Reid, who jerked his head up to look at the image on the screen, he pulled out his phone and dialled Morgan's number.

"Morgan, Garcia just got...You're going to need to see this." Reid paused for a second before continuing. "The whole team needs to see this." He hung up and looked back to Garcia "They're on their way." Garcia started to punch a number into her phone, Reid looked at her quizzically

"I'll call Hotch" she replied.

* * *

**I promise. More soon!**


	4. We Haven't Found Them Yet

**Title: Taken  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Ffion and Jack are ****kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.  
****Disclaimer: I own 4 characters. Somebody else owns the rest.**

******************This chapter is a bit. well. You'll see.**

* * *

I watched as Hotch looked at the caller ID on his phone. He answered, putting it on loudspeaker

"Go, Garcia, you're on speaker with me and Bethan"

"Boss, you guys need to get here, right now. Reid and I discussed it, we need you on the scene"

"What's happened Pen?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer

"Beth, honestly, you guys need to be here before I can say anything" I heard Reid on the other end of the line. I was glad he was there. Though I trusted the whole team.

"We'll be there soon Garcia" Hotch hung up and started out of the door. I stood still "Bethan?"

"Hotch, we'll have to take Cerys. Suzanne will have gone to drown her sorrows now. There is a spare car seat and her pushchair in the cupboard" I motioned as I walked to Cerys room. I tried to pick her up without waking her up. It didn't work. I walked out to Hotch with her sniffling into my shoulder

"Beth, do you really want to take Cerys with you" I noticed his first real use of the contraction of my name. He was normally professional, calling me Bethan. I filed it away and concentrated on my little girl.

"We can't leave her here, and I'm not leaving her with Sooz now." I said, locking my door behind me and wrapping my arm tighter around Cerys. "Aaron" I started, trying his first name for the first time, "I'm falling apart, and this little girl is just about all that is keeping me together" I motioned to Cerys as Hotch fastened her seat into the car. I sat her in and pulled a baby rusk out to give to her "Ta Cerys,"

"Ta!" she said happily, breaking my heart. I thought back to Ffion, doing something similar when she was that age. I fastened her in and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Ta?" Hotch asked as he started the car, giving me a funny look

"You don't say ta?" I asked, returning his funny look "I thought I'd gotten used to your weird language differences. It means thank you" I laughed.

"Why not just teach her thank you"

"She's 19 months old. She only mastered mum last week" I replied, "what do you think Garcia found?"

"I don't know. I suppose we'll find out."

"It can't be good, or she'd have just told us" Hotch just nodded at me. The rest of the drive was passed in almost silence. I kept looking around to the back seat. Cerys had mushed up her rusk and was slowly covering herself with it. When we arrived I cleaned her face while Hotch set up the pushchair for me.

"Cerys Willems, you're filthy. Did you have to get this messy when I didn't grab any spare clothes for you" I dithered, smiling as Hotch pushed the buggy next to me. "Thanks Hotch" I grabbed the bag and put in the bottom and walked to the bullpen.

"Beth, Hotch." Morgan said as we walked in the bullpen. I smiled as Cerys stretched her arms out for Reid. I could see the stress and worry in his face as he looked at me. I took Cerys out of the pushchair and gave Reid a hug, before passing Cerys to him.

"Keep hold of her while I talk to Morgan" I asked, smiling as he nodded, wrapping his long arms round her tiny body. I felt tears come to my eyes and turned and followed Morgan and Hotch up to Hotch's office. I wasn't strong enough to hear this, I was sure of it.

"The unsub is trying to communicate with us. He send the team an email. We know the kids are alive"

"Thank god" I said, my immediate thoughts. At least I knew Ffion was alive. Then I realised that although she was alive, she was likely terrified.

"It's good and bad. We think that this is personal." Morgan replied, looking between the two of us.

"To which of us, it can't be both. We've only ever solved two cases together and Bethan wasn't involved in the case in Oregon much."

"The case we did solve was in England. All my cases were in England"

"We think it's you, Hotch" Morgan cut off our speculating. "Can you think of anyone you put away who had a family, a son around Jack's age"

"I didn't learn much about the families when I was a prosecutor. You'd have to go through the files"

"Garcia is on that now. I think that is our most obvious connection"

"Then where does Ffion fit into it?" I asked, I had to know what the thoughts on that were

"You two live in the same building. Drive to work together. The kids are roughly the same age. It would be easy for someone to think Ffion was Hotch's as well. Or if it was someone aimed at Jack, it could just be because she was with him." I shuddered at the thought of the kids being held anywhere. I was still wrapping my head around it when Reid and Cerys appeared in the doorway

"Morgan, they found Ffion's shoe in the field. It's being brought back now" He told us, passing the file over to Morgan before waving at me, I could see that Cerys was asleep, but Reid was literal. I watched them walk away before turning back to Morgan

"I can't go home now. I want to be here while we find the kids. It's only been 12 hours." I asked, the hope that had flared crashed as Morgan shook his head

"Beth. We can't have you here. Hotch knows the drill. it's the rules implemented since the Foyet case" I felt Hotch shudder. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. "You have to go home. Both of you. Blood relatives can't work cases. As far as Strauss is concerned you're here for a briefing. I'll send Reid round later" I nodded as Hotch got me up and ushered me out.

* * *

**Hmmmmmmmmmmm?**


	5. Evidence?

**Title: Taken  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Ffion and Jack are kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.  
****Disclaimer: I own 4 characters. Somebody else owns the rest.**

**************Another fantastic little chapter written by both Clare and I. I love writing this. **

**************OK. For anyone who wants to know a little bit more about me. I was recently interviewed for the Forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" on here (if you go to forums, TV shows, CriminalMinds its about the 8th one down) and early this morning it went up! Hope you give it a read. It was so much fun to think about!**

* * *

Garcia had heard that the evidence that had been found in the grounds of the school was Ffion's shoe. They hadn't been sure what they'd get off it, but Carrie had been asked to go and work on it. She was waiting for any news when Carrie walked in

"Hey baby-genius" she called out, smiling as Carrie stood beside her. Carrie carried herself more seriously than Garcia could ever remember her being

"Hey girl." She said, handing Garcia the file she was carrying "I got a partial print off the shoe. I don't know if it's enough for a match but I figured I'd bring it to you instead of the slow-pokes down in the lab." Garcia scanned the print in as Carrie collapsed onto the chair next to her.

"You look dead on your feet baby. How you holding up" she asked, concerned

"I have to admit, I feel like I'm carrying Hotch, Beth, and Spencer on my back right now. They're a mess. And since none of them can work, and Morgan and Emily are in the field, guess who gets to pick up the pieces." Carrie sighed and looked up "I've been staring at Google Maps for hours, and I have no idea how Spencer does...whatever he does." Garcia watched as she shook her head, she shrugged

"I understand why Hotch and Bethan can't work, but I thought Reid was allowed to if he stayed in the BAU. I don't know how Reid does anything he does."

"He just keeps pacing around the bull pen picking things up and putting them back down, muttering to himself." Carrie bit her lip and looked around conspiratorially "He's jonesing bad, and the stress is just making it worse. I don't know what to do, Penny. I called in a prescription for Adavan, but he won't go pick it up." Carrie nodded towards the computer "But anyway, if that print can get us something, that will be a load off my mind."

"So. Reid is out. I know he's close to Beth too. I'll take the Adavan if Reid doesn't want it. This is more stressful then usual" Garcia sighed and shook hear head, feeling utterly lost in the current situation. "I'll run it against a list I've been building. We talked earlier about it likely being someone from Hotch's past. So, I'm building a list of people he locked up who have recently gotten out. Just to be safe I sent a request to the British government. The news is big here, but with Bethan and Ffion being British its hit their media. JJ is trying to deal with it all."

"This shit is just so real. I mean it's one thing like, when you and I were taken. But the kids...I don't know about you, but I'd take their place in a heart beat." Carrie wrapped her arms around herself and looked down to the floor. Garcia's mind threw her back to when Carrie was a kid

"I would too. Do you remember the year you were 11 and I wouldn't let you go to the pond because you had some work due in?" she laughed as she finished

"Yeah, I was so belligerent, I swore we weren't friends anymore." Carrie chuckled

"I caught you trying to climb out of the cat flap. You argued with me for an hour that you'd fit through it" the memory reminded Garcia of how stubborn kids could be.

"Oh Lord, I was a wild child, huh?" Carried asked, the laughter fading from her eyes as Garcia grew serious again

"Argumentative for sure. I fell asleep that night thinking about what would have had happened if hadn't closed the doors and locked them. You'd have walked out with no thoughts"

"Kids'll do that. They're fearless." Carried sighed and shook her head, the fear coming back into her eyes as she looked back to Garcia "I just hope we find Jack and Fee before..." Carrie trailed off with tears in her eyes, Garcia reached out and hugged her

"We will find them, babe, I promise we'll find them" she stopped talking as her computer beeped "and this could be the first step in that." Garcia smiled, trying to project her confidence over to Carrie, so she could take it back to the rest of the team. "Go and find them, Carrie"

"Call me the minute you hear anything. I'm going to take another crack at those maps." Carrie walked out, leaving Garcia feeling an odd mixture of worry and nostalgia.

* * *

**Just a little chapter. **


	6. Support

**Title: Taken  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Ffion and Jack are kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.  
****Disclaimer: I own 4 characters. Somebody else owns the rest.**

**************Yet another chapter that Clare and I wrote together. We wanted to get a bit more about how, what and why Beth and Reid are feeling the way they are. This is the second of 3 chapters you're gonna get today (25/5). We're setting up a Weebly for this series and I'll find a way to post a link when we're ready to go.**

* * *

We'd been home nearly five hours, I hadn't heard anything from the team about the evidence they'd found. I hated thinking about Ffion's shoe being evidence, but right now that is what it was. After a couple of hours Hotch had dozed off, likely from exhaustion. It had been 16 hours. I knew that the physical evidence had been difficult to get, it had likely taken this long to just process it. I hoped to hear the results as soon as Morgan was allowed to tell us. I was almost finished with my third beer when I heard a knock at the door. I walked around to answer it quickly before the person knocking woke Hotch. I opened the door to see Spencer standing on the other side, looking worried.

"Beth...are you ok?" he asked, spotting Hotch asleep on the couch and guiding me back to the kitchen, I settled myself on the stool I'd been on before.

"I don't know Spen. I'm terrified still. Just glad to know my little girl is alive" I released, knowing that he was possibly my best friend in Quantico. We'd spent almost every Saturday together since I moved, the kids had fallen in love with him, and I knew he'd gotten attached to them

"We're going to find her. This team is made up of some of the best agents in the Bureau. They're doing everything they can." He replied, looking me straight in the eye

"I'd rather be helping, Spen. I feel helpless" I said, playing with my bottle.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He stilled my hands on the bottle, watching as Hotch rolled over in his sleep.

"Sneak me into the BAU." I smiled a sad smile and looked back up to his eyes "No, Spen, you're sweet to ask. I could use a fresh beer out of the fridge though. Grab one yourself too" I motioned in the direction of the fridge before launching my bottle into the recycle bin,

"I'll get one for you, but I think I'm going to stick to coffee. I need to be in shape to apologize to Carrie when I get the chance." I watched as he turned the kettle on then passed a bottle of beer. "This whole thing is so unreal. Morgan thinks they're getting close though." I wondered what he'd done to annoy Carrie, but I was also glad that Morgan thought they were getting close to finding the kids

"What have you done to need to Apologise to Carrie?" I asked, then thought about what Morgan had said and sighed. "Close is still too far away for me and Hotch" I replied, motioning to Hotch, Spencer looked over and nodded, I wasn't sure what he was agreeing to.

"I know, but at least it's looking better than before." Reid pulled out his thoughtful face, and I could almost see the wheels turning in his oversized brain. "I kinda lost it for a while earlier, I think I freaked Carrie out. I'm just so stressed about the case. And I'm...um...not feeling well." I had noticed him looking a bit sickly the last few days, but I didn't want to comment on it.

"I knew this would be hard on you too, Carrie will forgive you. She's a tough girl. At least I could have my baby home soon. Its been a full day, Spen, what are the odds she's gonna be OK after this" I started to look at my hands, and I felt tears welling up.

"Statistically…" Spencer, he trailed off, shaking his head "never mind."

"I don't mean alive, I mean mentally. She and Jack are gonna have some pretty big scars" I almost cried out, thinking, watching as Cerys pulled another teddy out of the toybox

"She'll be fine. She has a wonderful mother." I smiled, reaching out and patting his arm for a second, before getting up and walking around the island of counters I'd sat at, feeling pins and needles in my feet, I saw his eyes narrow as I flinched when my feet touched the floor

"You're too kind, Spen. She has some amazing male role-models too" I said, smiling at him, I saw his brain churning over my last statement. That he was a good role-model for Ffion too, and about the scars she and Jack were both bound to have.

"I know...But we're all here for them. Carrie and I will make sure they get any kind of treatment they need. Even if it's just talking with one or both of us. This is why we're doctors." I patted his arm again

"Thanks Spen, I needed to hear that. I want you to be out there when they find her. Screw Morgan, tell him I want you there. Ffion knows you" It was my one hope, that Ffion would have someone there who loved her, who would be able to give her a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be there, and so will Carrie. We're going to bring them home to you, Beth." he reached down and rubbed my shoulder, I couldn't help but pull him to my level to hug me,

"Thank you, Spen. Hadn't you better get back to the BAU" I said, almost sad to see him leave, I knew Hotch was in the same situation as me, but it meant I had someone to share my fears with. But Spencer had given me the hope I urgently needed.

"Yeah" he replied as I let him go, and we walked through to the door. He rubbed my shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Bye" I whispered, opening the door, feeling hopeful, and accepting a final hug off him.

* * *

**Cute little chapter. Back to the case. **


	7. Go Get The Babies

**Title: Taken  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Ffion and Jack are kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.  
****Disclaimer: I own 4 characters. Somebody else owns the rest.**

**I'm gonna use this chapter to thank my amazing co-writer on this journey. Clare has been patient with my crazy demands, and odd twists. She even sat through re-writing the entire beginning when I decided I didn't like it. She's sat through me through these three stories where she couldn't post. So go over to her profile and read the next story in our series. Link will be on my profile the moment Clare starts posting them. We're gonna set up a Weebly with them on in order, if you want to read them that way. 2 more chapters, then I still have a one-shot which it the epilogue to this story, and another one-shot which is the introduction to Clare's next story. **

* * *

"Morgan, we're at 24 hours" Prentiss pointed out, she was right. Garcia was still running the print against her list, but the list was long, and it was taking time to work through. The team were all feeling the pressure to find Jack and Ffion. Reid had come back and said that Hotch had passed out from exhaustion, while Bethan was slowly working her way through the worry with beer. Morgan had seen both reactions before, but had never thought his boss and his team-mate would be in that situation.

"I know Emily." He replied. Shaking his head. "We're nowhere"

"Except we know he's local."

"We can't trace the IP address more than locally. Garcia tried" he shook his head. Feeling more and more frustrated that they couldn't profile this guy on what they had. Though they did have enough to start classing out people on Garcia's list. "Reid. Read through those case files of Hotch's. Look for any men who went down and had kids around Jack's age"

"There'll probably be a lot" Reid replied as Emily and JJ set themselves up to next to him to help.

"Less than the list Garcia's going through. Carrie. Go through every scrap of evidence you've been given. Even if it doesn't seem pertinent. At least we can start classing people out then."

"OK" Carrie said, while Reid merely nodded, pulling another file towards him. He knew that they could be almost anywhere in the country by now, he hoped they were still local. He also hated that they were likely only to get them back by a fingerprint on a shoe.

Until he spotted Garcia motioning to him. He followed her down to her lair, he saw the pictures of Jack round, moved to the front in her intense need to find him.

"We got another picture. It looks like they are having something to drink. But they both look terrified. I pulled some information out of the picture. You see the window in the background, the guy put some clear tissue type paper, but when you have skills like mine" He watched as she got faded the background out and came up with a clock tower.

"Where is the. Garcia?"

"I googled it, in this area there are only three clock towers like this still standing. Mont Clair, Henderson and Ashland. I classed out Ashland."

"Reid is narrowing Hotch's list of cases, baby girl. As soon as he's got some possibles I'll send him in with them." He ordered, before turning to leave,

"Get the babies back Hot Stuff" she looked over her shoulder and called to him, finally showing her worry about Jack and Ffion.

"I intend to Mama" he assured her, he walked back to bullpen, he looked over to where Emily and JJ were helping Reid with the files. Rossi had obviously gone to the lab. "Reid, as soon as you have some possibles, take them down to Garcia. JJ, update the media saying we think they are in the Mont Clair or Henderson areas" He finally felt like they were going to break the case.

* * *

Garcia sat looking through the list. It was almost impossible to go through all of Hotch's cases. They were already 5 hours passed the 24 hour mark. TV shows had made people believe that DNA and fingerprint matches could happen in hours. She was glad that Reid was working on narrowing the list, by men who had had kids around the age Jack was when they went to jail. She hoped to have the first of his selection soon. As if he was psychic, he appeared at he door carrying a stack of files

"Garcia, I narrowed that list down for you, and I came up with 26 likely suspects. That's a lot better than 143." He hurried in, sitting on the chair next to her

"26 is still loads" she sighed, figuring that it would be easier to go through them in chunks "give me five names at a time and we'll see if any ping. Start with those you think most likely"

"I grouped them geographically, so I'll give you the closest ones first. Try James Sanders, Carl Lay, Jonathan Baker, Michael Hutson, and Charles Landers." She typed the names in, and got to them in the name order, those closest to the church she'd pulled up all those hours earlier

"James Sanders... is... back in jail as of three days ago" she closed his window, knowing it couldn't be him. Nobody connected with him now had been on the scene when Hotch had been a prosector, she looked further down the list "Carl Lay made a transaction this morning on his credit card, so its not him…" She trailed off, looking at the next name, the list she had for him went onto a second page "Jonathan Baker looks likely. He hasn't used his phone, or his cards... since... The kids went missing" she had to be sure this was the same Jonathan Baker as was in the prison files, there were three others on file in that area. "What else is there on him in the file Reid? Any family?" Reid flicked through the pages of the file back to the beginning before he started reading aloud

"He had a wife, Alicia. They divorced 5 years ago. He never remarried but he has an 18 year old son who still lives in the area. Baker served 11 years on multiple charges including possession, robbery, and assaulting a police officer." He shook his head before looking to Garcia's triumphant face

"It is the same guy then. When he went to Jail his son was 6, Jack's age. Baker didn't get to see him until he was 15, a couple of years before he was released. What that file doesn't tell you is Baker's stressor. His son was recently sentenced to 5 years. Leaving his own newborn son. That look like a stressor to you, genius?" Reid looked like he could kiss her, he had to agree, this looked like the most obvious lead

"I would definitely say so." He admitted, standing up,

"Go get the babies" Garcia gently pushed him, following up with a work comment "I'll go through these files in case it isn't him. But I'd say he's a good shot. I'm picking up profiling skills" She held out the file to him. He grabbed it off her and rushed to tell the team.

**

* * *

Sorry about the rambly start. I needed to get that all said.**


	8. Safe

**Title: Taken  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Ffion and Jack are kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.  
****Disclaimer: I own 4 characters. Somebody else owns the rest.**

**This is the chapter I wrote last, it's also the chapter I had the hardest time writing. For some reason it wouldn't come. I don't know if it's because it was the first time I was writing Reid's musings alone (normally my co-writer, Clare, helps). So its likely to be the shortest.**

**I "married" a fellow writer on here yesterday. I kept proposing to her over this one fic. We got married. Her name is Naidoo. Go. Check Out. Her Stories!**

* * *

Spencer sat in the back of the SUV as Morgan raced towards the home of their prime suspect. They would be met at the team by a tactical team, Morgan and Rossi would be taking the lead on the entry with Reid, himself, and Veronica following to find the kids.

Veronica and Spencer had fought with Morgan about their inclusion on the team. They had argued that the kids need to be collected by people they knew. By their family. Spencer had passed on Bethan's wishes that he be there should they find Ffion and Jack. They all knew that if they didn't find the kids, if they'd gotten the wrong man, it was going to get messier. After one wrong turn, both Hotch and Bethan would want to be back, helping find their kids. Regardless of the rules, they wouldn't get rid of the two parents.

Spencer knew that the team thought there was something going on between him and Bethan. Though obviously there wasn't, he was head over heels for Carrie, although they hadn't actually told anyone, other than Bethan, though he thought Garcia knew. She'd been the first one to realise he felt something for Carrie, after they'd both been kidnapped.

He was pulled from his musing as Veronica nudged him, passing him a Kevlar and rubbing his arm. He smiled at her and knew that she was trying to reassure him that he would be there should they find the kids. He was still thinking when Morgan pulled up. He could see a clock tower not far beyond the back, so he thought the kids were likely to be in a room away from the main door. He followed Morgan and Prentiss to the door, stood just a little behind Rossi and Carrie. He swapped a glance with Carrie as Morgan walked through the door. Finding Jonathan Baker unconscious on the sofa. Morgan and Prentiss dragged him out.

The 4 of them cleared every room on the ground floor. They didn't find the kids, but he hadn't expected them to be on the ground floor. He climbed the stairs slowly, just behind Rossi and ahead of the two girls. He had to be the first through the door with the kids. He positioned himself at the door he thought most likely to have them.

He looked to Rossi as he gave the signal. He looked around the dark room and saw Jack and Ffion curled together in a corner of the room.

"Guys, I've got them" he shouted and walked over, Ffion looked up as he was halfway across the room and ran to him. He scooped her into his arms. Holding her tightly against him. He had found that in the 6 weeks he'd been in the US he had grown attached to the girls, and Bethan treated him like a brother in a way none of the rest of the team had. He was proud to be able to say to her that he had found Ffion, who was comfortably wrapped around his neck

"Reid, Jack's screaming in the hall, we think he wants to see Ffion, lets get them checked out and ride them back together" Veronica asked, he took Ffion out of the room, keeping hold of her until he spotted Bethan in the BAU.


	9. Back at the BAU

**Title: Taken  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: Ffion and Jack are kidnapped from school. While the team search for them, Hotch and Bethan have to cope with being kept out of the loop.  
****Disclaimer: I own 4 characters. Somebody else owns the rest.**

**************This is the last chapter! Sorry! Remember there is going to be an epilogue thats rated higher... that will be called "This Years Love" and is set directly after this chapter. If you read the series its something you HAVE to read. It informs all the future stories.**

* * *

I had been pacing around the bullpen since Hotch and I had arrived. Suzanne had picked Cerys up earlier on, giving me time to shower and put on some clean clothes. 43 hours had passed since I'd dropped Ffion off at school, and 39 hours since she had gone missing. She knew that it had taken time to get there, and was taking time to get back. Ffion had been safe for almost an hour. With a person I would trust with my life. With people I would trust with my life. I heard the lift door, and turned, to see Spencer carrying Ffion, while Jack walked calmly with Veronica. I ran over to Spencer and Ffion, I could see her arms wrapped round him tightly,

"Hey baby, you're home now" I said to her, my heart falling as she shook her head, Spencer leant over, letting Ffion see it really was her mum and allowing me to take hold of her, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her

"Carrie has to examine them both, but she said you could see Ffion first." I gave him a grateful smile

"Hey baby." I whispered to Ffion, then looking at Spencer "Thanks, Spencer. You should stay too. You're the first real male role model she's had" I kissed Ffion's head before asking "How is Jack?"

"Jack is going to be ok...They both will." Spencer rubbed Ffion's back, I suppressed a smile at how fatherly the gesture was "I'll stay with them through Carrie's exam. She thinks it's better if um...if the parents aren't there..." As he looked away I caught his meaning,

"I hope they will." I looked at him, resting my head against Ffion's "Yeah. I think Carrie's right. I don't wanna see or hear it. I know I should, as it will all come out when this goes to court, but I can't, Spen, not now" I sobbed, giving Ffion a gentle squeeze and letting her feet settle on the floor

"I know. Beth, we'll take care of them." Reid took Ffion's hand and gently pulled her away. My tears fell harder as she waved, going with Spencer "Come on, Fee, let's go see Carrie and get this done so you can go home. Come on, Jack." Reid led them both off, the rest of the team moved to a distance, Hotch dropped a hand to my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze

"Aaron. I feel like she's just been dragged away again" I sobbed, not even trying to hold them in. After I calmed down he moved to his office. He shooed Veronica away when she went up to see him. I sat at my desk in the bullpen, waiting for my little girl to come back.

Hotch had been pacing since he'd left Bethan in the bullpen. Her worry, not only over Ffion but over Jack as well, had caused him to confront feelings he wasn't sure he was ready to confront. Now that he knew Jack was safe, and relatively uninjured, he had to confront them. Before he went down a path that he didn't want to take. Or maybe he did. He just didn't know anymore. He looked up as Carrie walked in, alone, carrying two files, he saw Jack's name on one, he assumed Ffion's was on the other

"Hotch, I just got done with the kids. I left them with Beth and Spencer. I figured after all this...Well, I didn't want to talk about it in front of them." She broke the eye contact that she normally held well in any other situation "I want them to be able to forget."

"Are they alright, Carrie?" was the biggest question, and likely the hardest to answer,

"Nothing serious. I found bruises and third degree taser burns. I doubt the burns will even scar. They're slightly dehydrated, but said they'd had water, just hadn't eaten. I gave them crackers for now. In this state their nerves are so shot I wouldn't give them a huge meal..." she trailed off, knowing that he would know not to feed them until they'd drank, which he could see Spencer and Bethan were doing in the bullpen. Bethan had a happy smile on her face, and was laughing at something the kids were doing. She had smiled a sad, worried smile the last few hours. He was glad to see her back

"Breakfast in a few hours? Will they be alright to be separated tonight. Jack panicked when they were apart at the scene?" He didn't want to think back to that image that Veronica had given him. They'd had to sit in the car together, within sight of one another. He hoped that once they were home, it would be easier to deal with. They would be easier to separate them

"Spencer doesn't think they should be separated for a while. The bond they developed while they were captive might help them cope. He wants to talk to them separately in the morning though. The emotional trauma they went through will stay with them longer than the physical" He knew she was right, and he also knew that he wouldn't be leaving Bethan's apartment tonight. It made his feelings cloudier. He'd deal with them in the night.

"Together tonight, see how they cope in the morning? Do you want my office to discuss with Bethan?" He wasn't sure how much the traumatised woman could cope with. Although she'd been a police officer, she'd never had to deal with direct threats to her family before. He was sure that he'd be begging Rossi to stay if she didn't recover

"I'll let you talk to her about it when y'all go home. She's still really emotional. I don't think she'll really even know what I'm saying to her right now. And I don't blame her." Carrie said, and he realised it was the most sensible thing to do,

"Thank you Carrie. Do you all have to stay to do the paperwork now?" he asked, somewhat rhetorically

"We'll be here for another couple hours finishing our reports, then I'm going to take Spencer home. I'm pretty sure he's running on pure adrenaline and caffeine at this point. If you need anything, don't hesitate to holler at me." He watched her leave, then walked out into the bullpen. Jack ran to him and he wrapped his arms around his son. He looked down at Bethan and caught her eyes as she picked up Ffion. She smiled at him as he led them to the doors

"Lets go home, hey buddy?" He said, following Bethan and Ffion out.

"Yeah" He laughed at his sons response, and was thankful they were together.

**That's the end of this one. Ish. There is the epilogue, which is the start of the soap-opera-ness of this series of stories. If you wanna check it out, it'll be up soon. It's called "This Years Love".**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
